Niño bueno
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Timmy es un niño bueno. Es un niño bueno y nadie puede decir que no porque todos saben que es así. Todos saben que es así, excepto él. [One shot] [Timmy/Nega-Timmy] Para Deii.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes reconocidos no me pertenecen, me quedo con haberlo escrito aunque nadie me pagó.

**Dedicatoria: **Deii ama esta pareja (Timmy/Nega-Timmy) y entonces, de algún modo, la amo también yo, casi por default. Y así, esto es para ella. Espero que te guste, Deii. Sabes que te amo aunque o porque me hagas escribir estas cosas.

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, no sé mucho en realidad de este fandom salvo lo que pasan en TV abierta, así que si tengo algún error agradecería que me lo dijeran.

**Niño bueno.**

Timmy es un niño bueno. Comete muchos errores pero, dentro de lo que cabe, sabe que es un niño bastante bueno. Sus padres lo saben, sus amigos lo saben, su niñera lo sabe (y por eso lo maltrata), sus maestros lo saben (aunque no les importe), y sus padrinos lo saben también.

Es un niño bueno y nadie puede decir que no porque todos saben que es así. Todos saben que es así, excepto él.

Timmy sabe que en realidad no es un niño bueno, que si alguien le dice así es sólo porque todos los demás tienen la convicción de que lo s, no porque realmente lo sea; piensa en todas las cosas que ha hecho, dicho y pensado y no comprende cómo es que todos pueden seguir diciendo que es un niño bueno, que siempre hay algo bueno que esperar de él. Sabe que si se deshace de ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento entonces no quedará absolutamente nada de aquel niño bueno que todos conocen, porque si no ha hecho absolutamente todo lo que ha querido es sólo por aquella tonta moral. No es que quiera dominar el mundo y acabar con la libertad como todos los villanos, simplemente que si no tuviera moral ya habría hecho muchas cosas que un verdadero niño bueno definitivamente ni siquiera pensaría en hacer. Como aquella vez que deseó profundamente la muerte de Francis. Y, ¿qué de bueno tenía querer monopolizar a Trixie? ¿Qué niño bueno desearía con toda su alma destruir la vida de su niñera, por muy mala que esta fuera? ¿Qué niño bueno hubiera estado tan cerca de acabar con la humanidad como se le conoce como lo ha estado él tantas veces?

¿Qué niño bueno hubiera hecho que Puff le cumpliera entre sueños aquel deseo perverso? Aquel deseo perverso por el que ahora se encontraba mirando ensimismado a la parte perversa de sí mismo que no se sentía capaz de liberar por completo, pero que había disfrutado con enfermo regocijo cuando la sintió formar parte de él.

El Timmy negativo de aquella vez que deseó ser todo lo contrario de lo que sus padres dijeran estaba ahí, en una delicada cápsula de vidrio que podría ser deshecha por un puño, ni siquiera era necesaria demasiada fuerza, sólo un poco de presión y el cristal cedería y aquel pequeño niño malo estaría completamente libre y Timmy no haría nada para detenerlo. Porque ansiaba verlo. Ansiaba ver de qué era capaz aquella parte de él que él mismo no podía disfrutar lo suficiente.

El cabello negro alborotado, las pupilas rojas, tan intensas como el hormigueó que iba de su garganta a su vientre y de regreso en un jadeo ahogado de regocijo.

Aquel era él, envuelto en su capa malvada y su oscuro sombrero de copa, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa malvada que quisiera sin algún remordimiento. Libre de hacer cualquier cosa malvada que quisiera sin remordimiento alguno.

Él era un niño bueno y por lo tanto jamás debió haber pedido aquel deseo, pero ser un niño bueno era sólo lo que todos los demás pensaban que él era, no lo que él realmente aspiraba a ser. Él sólo quería sentir por un momento la emoción de ser capaz de destruir el mundo entero con un misil sin tener que arrepentirse al respecto, justo como su negativo estuvo a punto de hacer.

O quizá algo más simple, como sólo haber pedido un deseo malvado que podría tener consecuencias fatales y no sentirse culpable en lo absoluto, y estarlo disfrutando en realidad, el cosquilleo en las manos que le pedía romper el cristal, liberar a aquel niño que se suponía que era todo lo malvado que él no.

Hacerlo su esclavo, tal vez, omitiendo toda ley que dijera que loa personas debían ser libres; porque aunque no debiera probablemente, veía a aquel Timmy como un niño que merecía más que estar ahí encerrado, completamente quieto, como sabiendo que no necesitaba hacer ningún movimiento porque el chico de gorra rosa haría al final algo que le beneficiara. Podría incluso dejarlo libre, o simplemente deshacerse de él, y si hacía eso último entonces no tenía ninguna razón sólida para liberarse porque libre o no, podría desaparecerlo en cualquier momento.

Timmy lo quería. Lo quería como un niño quiere un gatito que se encontrara en la calle y le maullara al pasar. Lo quería como el juguete más caro del aparador en navidad. Lo quería como todo aquello que no podía ser o no podía tener. Lo quería pero sabía que no debía dejarlo libre y maldijo de nuevo su estúpida moral. Quería ser libre, quería ser libre por completo y sabía que la única forma de serlo sería liberarlo. Pero no podía.

No pensó mucho en que cumpliría su palabra cuando le dijo que tendría que hacer un pacto con él, el negativo simplemente asintió despacio y sonrió con aquella sonrisa que le decía que no había ningún buen presagio, pero no importaba, porque quería pensar que su única opción era confiar en un ente en el que definitivamente no debería confiar. No tenía más opciones (por capricho, porque deshacerse de él no era una opción).

Timmy era un niño bueno, así que cuando sus visitas a Transilvania se hicieron más frecuentes nadie dijo nada. Tampoco preguntaron para qué quería una cápsula de viaje rápido hasta allá, más porque fue Cosmo quien la hizo y era incapaz de recordar que lo había hecho y Wanda nunca se enteró (quizá era ella la única capaz de entender que él no era un niño bueno, pero no quería creerlo así).

Aquel castillo en la cima de la montaña más siniestra, rodeado de mala suerte, nubes oscuras, relámpagos incoherentes, completamente maldito; aquel castillo era el único sitio al que a Timmy le interesaba llegar después de algún tiempo.

Porque después de todo, después de perder la magia en su vida, o de que los seres mágicos creyeran que le habían arrebatado la magia de su vida, escribir un diario con los progresos del negativo era lo único que había funcionado, como el trastorno de su profesor por los padrinos, una luz en la oscuridad de una mente plagada de olvidos inducidos. Y los deseos cumplidos que sus padrinos no se habían llevado.

Nega estaba ahí, alimentándose del temor de las ciudades y los incautos que se atrevían a acercarse a su castillo, porque ese era el pacto, y más inteligente que los villanos, de carácter más humilde, él sabía que destruir al mundo no le servía de mucho ahora, y disfrutaba de torturas que no por ser a baja escala tenían que ser menores.

Y del pequeño niño bueno, ya no tan pequeño, que le dejaba creer que le permitía corromperlo, sólo para no sentirse culpable del sufrimiento ajeno y de sus maldades propias.


End file.
